etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Etnicznik HadeZerX/Etniczna Gazetka numer 1
Dodane za zgodą twórców gazetki. Etniczna Gazetka Witam serdecznie czytelników pierwszej w historii Etnicznych Widzów – Etnicznej Gazetki! Rozpiera nas duma, że pierwszy numer trafił właśnie do was, nasi wspaniali odbiorcy. Nasz tygodnik został stworzony by umilić wam niedzielne wieczory. Gazeta, w miarę możliwości, jest dostosowana do upodobań, którymi kierujecie się wy – Etnicznicy. W końcu część z was bierze udział w tworzeniu jej, za co z całego serca dziękuję. W gazecie możecie znaleźć porady, podsumowanie ważniejszych wydarzeń z minionego tygodnia oraz garść wcale nie takich oczywistych informacji. Nie zabraknie też rozrywki takich jak działy z opowiadaniami czy humorem, które nie są ani trochę banalne! Wraz z całą redakcją życzymy wam przyjemnej lektury oraz zapraszamy na kolejny numer, który ukaże się już za tydzień. Amr By ułatwić wam wyszukanie szczególnie interesujących was informacji podam kolejność, w której występują: *Aktualności – Mateusz Zaczkowski *Dział historyczny – Kuba Filipowski *Postacie historyczne – Paweł Purpurowicz *Kącik literacki – Olek Gwiazdowski *Sport – Mateusz Kłos *Koszykówka – Jakub Janiak *Kącik gamera – Maciej Słomski *Programowanie – Filip Opuk *Niedźwiedź Niemiecki – Adam Matysiak *Humor – Stasiek Beciński AKTUALNOŚCI Etniczna Czystka Dnia 9 lipca 2016 roku Pulchny Niedźwiedź wrzucił na grupę Etnicznych Widzów Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia szokujący dla wielu post, w którym zakończył kwestię wyboru nowych moderatorów (Niedźwiedź zdecydował się nikogo nie wybierać). Reakcja grupy była błyskawiczna, poleciało wiele obraźliwych komentarzy w stronę Niedźwiedzia i jego decyzji, tylko kilka osób broniło Pulchnego twórcę Cała sytuacja była jednak zaplanowana, post był prowokacją mającą na celu wybranie moderatorów spośród ludzi broniących Mateusza. Po uważnym prześledzeniu komentarzy Niedźwiedź wybrał trzy osoby, usunął post i tego samego dnia wstawił kolejny, w którym ogłosił, że Olek Gwiazdowski, Emilia Wrzosek i Arkadiusz Rogala zostają oficjalnie moderatorami. Część społeczności nie była zadowolona i znowu rozgorzała dyskusja, oczywiście nie zabrakło tam także starej administracji i komentarzy w stylu "za czasu starej gwardii było lepiej" za które posypały się bany. Wśród ważniejszych zbanowanych ludzi znaleźli się Dominik Wrześniak (administrator etnicznej wiki, usunięty za dyskusje i obrażanie), Szymon Koruba i Patryk Stańczak (byli administratorzy, podżegali do buntu aby wrócić na stanowisko i wielokrotne łamali regulamin). Trochę czasu zajęło członkom (śmieszne słowo) grupy aby się opanować i zakończyć tzw. "gównoburzę" pod postem o wyborze nowej administracji. Wbrew przewidywaniom pesymistów na grupę wciąż wrzucane są nowe posty o różnorakiej tematyce. Cała sytuacja zakończyła się więc całkiem szczęśliwie dla społeczności i Niedźwiedzia. Rocznice Przejdźmy do przyjemniejszej części: *10 lipca była 75 rocznica pogromu żydów w mieście Jedwabne, o tej masakrze powinniśmy mówić ponieważ brała w niej udział polska ludność cywilna *13 lipca była 350 rocznica bitwy pod Mątwami, w której wojska rokoszan pod wodzą Jerzego Lubomirskiego pokonały wojska Jana Kazimierza *14 lipca Arthur De Gobineau obchodziłby swoje 200 urodziny. Arthur jest twórcą doktryny rasizmu. *15 lipca to 140 rocznica śmierci Aleksandra Fredry, znanego polskiego komediopisarza. *16 lipca to 962 rocznica nałożenia ekskomuniki na Michała I Cerulariusza, co rozpoczęło Wielką Schizmę Wschodnią. Mofiros DZIAŁ HISTORYCZNY Jakobina Luksemburksa/Woodville Kim była Jakobina Luksemburska? Była córką Piotra Luksemburskiego i jego żony Małgorzaty de Baux. Zapewne urodziła się w jednym z rodowych zamków w roku 1415/16 . Co do daty jej urodzin historycy nie są pewni. Nikt z ówczesnych kronikarzy nie przewidział, że Jakobina zostanie tak ważną postacią w Wojnie Dwóch Róż Dzieciństwo Jakobina spędziła w pałacach i ufortyfikowanych zamkach na terenie północnej Francji która wtedy była pod panowaniem Anglików (Anglicy zdobyli te ziemie poprzez małżeństwo francuskiej księżniczki – Izabeli Francuskiej i króla Anglii Edwarda II). Nie widywała ojca zbyt często gdyż na tych terenach trwała wojna. Wojna nazywana wojną stuletnią, gdyż Francuzi odmawiali kobiecie prawa do dziedziczenia ziem i głosili że północna Francja należy do młodszej dynastii królewskiej czyli Walezjuszów. Gdy miała około 14 lat jej wuj Jan II hrabia Ligny pojmał dziewicę Orleańską czyli Joannę d’Arc i przetrzymywał ją w Beauvoir aż do wykupienia jej przez Anglików. Natomiast w wieku 17 lat wyszła za mąż za księcia Bedford - Jana. Jan był wdowcem po Annie Burgundzkiej siostrze księcia Burgundii która zmarła w listopadzie 1432 roku. Małżeństwo to podtrzymywało sojusz Angielsko Burgundzki który gwarantował zwycięstwo Anglikom nad Francuzami. Ślub odbył się 22 kwietnia 1433 roku. Według księcia Burgundii, Jan zbyt szybko ożenił się (żałoba według księcia powinna trwać minimum rok). Rozpoczęła się seria wydarzeń która doprowadziła do zerwania się sojuszu, jednak tak krótka żałoba pokazuje że Jan naprawdę kochał naszą bohaterkę Małżeństwo trwało 2 lata. Jan w roju 1435 umiera a Jakobina zyskuje tytuł księżnej Bedford. Gdy na prośbę króla Henryka VI została transportowana do Anglii zakochała się w giermku Richardzie Woodville. Miłość była tak mocna, że para nie czekając na zgodę króla wzięło ślub w roku 1436. Henryk VI nie uznał małżeństwa i zgodnie z traktatem ślubnym w którym było napisane, że jeśli Jakobina wyjdzie za mąż bez zgody władcy zostaną odebrane jej ziemie wyznaczył Jakobinie roczną rentę wynoszącą tysiąc funtów. Zabronił też Jakobinie pojawiać się na dworze królewskim, jednak gdy ożenił się z Małgorzatą Andegaweńską uznał małżeństwo i zaprosił Woodville’ów na dwór mianując Ryszarda baronem Rivers. Udział baronostwa Rivers w Wojnie Dwóch Róż Jakobina wraz z mężem jako, że byli „nowi” w dworskich sprawach przez prawie cały okres Wojny Dwóch Róż pozostali wierni Lancasterom i pomimo tego, że Henryk VI nie wypłacał żołdu żołnierzom w Calais gdzie baron Rivers dowodził obroną gdy Jakobina wraz z królową małym księciem Edwardem zostali uwięzieni oni pozostali wierni monarsze. Jakobina była dwórką Małgorzaty Andegaweńskiej i towarzyszyła jej przez dłuższy okres czasu. Pomogła jej urodzić potomka Henryka VI księcia Edwarda. Sama była doświadczona urodziła szesnaścioro dzieci (widać, że baronostwo się nie nudziło gdy Ryszard wracał z Calais bądź z wypraw wojennych). Była też pierwszą damą Anglii (zaraz po królowej). Ryszard natomiast był dowódcą wojskowym i dowodził obroną Calais (jedynego miasta na kontynencie będącego pod władzą angielską). Był oddany Lancasterom i poprowadził kilka zwycięskich bitew podczas całej wojny domowej Jakobina na stronę Yorków przeszła dopiero gdy nowy król Edward IV York ożenił się z jej córką Elżbietą (wdową z dwójką dzieci). Jednak hrabia Warwick „Twórca królów” uznał, że Jakobina użyła czarów… zostały znalezione woskowe figury króla stworzoną jakoby w pośpiechu, przebitą szydłem w miejscu serca (jak widać wyszło Szydło z wora). Ze złości dokonał egzekucji Ryszarda który nawet nie miał wytoczonego procesu i wytoczył proces przeciwko Jakobinie, jednak wycofał się z niego. Kobietę oczyszczono z zarzutów. Zmarła w 1472 roku Przedstawiony powyżej życiorys jest bardzo ubogi a o wiele lepiej dokładniej szczegółowiej jest on opisany w książce Philippy Gregory „Kobiety wojny dwu róż” którą gorąco polecam. Rak POSTACIE HISTORYCZNE Jan Žižka rycerz, który został bębnem Każdy zna takich rycerzy jak Zawisza Czarny czy Roland, ale z pewnością nie wszyscy słyszeli o Janie Žižce czeskim bohaterze narodowym i znakomitym strategu, z którego skóry zrobiono bęben. Jan urodził się około 1360 roku w Troncovie koło Budziejowic. Niestety niewiele wiemy o jego wczesnym życiu. Rycerz w 1399 roku utracił swój majątek, postanowił więc zostać najemnikiem. Zaciągnął się na służbę u króla Władysława Jagiełły, tak znalazł się na polach grunwaldzkich. Prawdopodobnie właśnie w tej bitwie stracił oko. Gdy zakończyła się wojna, Jan wrócił do Czech. Tam został odźwiernym królewskim. Wszystko zmieniło się w 1419 roku. Tłum Husytów wtargnął do Praskiego ratusza i wyrzucił rajców przez okno, była to pierwsza defenestracja praska. Wśród atakujących znalazł się sam Jan, jednak niedługo później zawarto porozumienie między obiema stronami. Rycerz opuścił Pragę i ruszył w 1420 roku ze swoimi ludźmi do Pilzna, jednego z najbogatszych miast ówczesnych Czech. Po dotarciu na miejsce obległ twierdzę Nekmierz. Podczas oblężenia zaatakował go oddział rojalistów dowodzony przez Bohuslava ze Svamberga. Jan mimo przewagi liczebnej wroga odparł go za pomocą artylerii. Tym zwycięstwem zdobył szacunek i uznanie pośród buntowników. Nie został jednak w mieście na długo, gdyż zbliżały się do niego oddziały pierwszej krucjaty antyhuscykiej pod dowództwem Zygmunta Luksemburskiego. Rycerz ruszył do Tab, w trakcie podróży Husyci natrafili na wrogie wojska pod Sudomierzem. Jan znów wykazał się wspaniałymi umiejętnościami. Mimo tego, że miał tylko 400 żołnierzy, 12 wozów i 9 jeźdźców odparł kilkukrotne ataki liczniejszych wojski królewskich (wtedy pierwszy raz zastosował swoją genialną taktykę wagenburgu). Po wygranej bitwie dotarł do Taboru, gdzie wybrano go na jednego z husyckich hetmanów. Tym razem również nie został na długo. Musiał ruszać na odsiecz Pradze obleganej przez wojska królewskie. Prascy Utarkwiści zostali oblężeni przez wojska Zygmunta, których liczbę ocenia się 50 lub 100 tysięcy. Dla porównania wojska Władysława Jagiełły pod Grunwaldem liczyły 35000 ludzi. Jan poradził sobie i z tym wyzwaniem. Uderzył swoją armią na oblegające wojska i, mimo przewagi liczebnej wroga, zmusił go do odwrotu do Kutnej Hory. Następnie wojska Husyckie pokonały siły rojalistów w kolejnych bitwach i opanowały prawie całe Czechy. Jan, który został mianowany w międzyczasie pierwszym hetmanem w czasie oblężenia katolickiego zamku Rabí stracił drugie oko, lecz to nie powstrzymało go przed dalszym dowodzeniem. Jan, jednak nie cieszył się długo swoim zwycięstwem, już pod koniec 1421 roku ruszyła tak samo liczna druga krucjata. Do pierwszego dużego starcia doszło pod Kutną Horą. 12000 husytów pod dowództwem hetmana okopało swoje wozy tworząc prostokątną fortecę. Uderzyła na nich armia Zygmunta w liczbie 50-80 tysięcy. Jan odparł ataki krzyżowców, którzy jednak obeszli umocnienia Husytów i z powodu zdrady mieszczan zajęli miasto. Następnego dnia obrońcy przebili się przez wrogie wojska na północ. Na czas świąt Bożego Narodzenia zarządzono zawieszenie broni. Pozwoliło to Husytom przejście do kontrofensywy. Jan mimo braku wzorku dowodził wojskami w zwycięskich bitwach pod Nebovidami i Habrem, a pod Niemieckim brodem krzyżowcy ponieśli ostateczna klęskę. Opis tej bitwy znajduje się w trylogii husyckiej Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. Co ciekawe w czasie tej bitwy do niewoli czeskiej dostał się przyjaciel Zygmunta Luksemburskiego, Zawisza Czarny z Grabowa Zwycięstwo nad krzyżowcami pozwoliło taborytom na walkę z innymi odłamami husytów. Już w 1421 roku Jan Žižka zniszczył Adamitów. Utrakwiści okazali się jednak większym wyzwaniem. Po rocznych walkach podpisano pokój, który ponownie zjednoczył husytów. Hetman planował najechać na Morawy. Kampanie wojskową pokrzyżowała jego śmierć w wyniku plagi panoszącej się po Czechach Najciekawsze było jego ostatnie życzenie. Jan chciał, aby po śmierci z jego skóry wykonano bęben, który miał towarzyszyć wojskom husytów. Tak też się stało. Instrument początkowo towarzyszył jednemu z odłamów taborytów. Później został zdobyty przez obrońców kłodzka, z którego w XVIII wieku trafił do króla Prus Fryderyka II. Niestety został tam zapomniany i po krótkim czasie uległ zniszczeniu Jan Žižka zapisał się w historii jako znakomity dowódca, który nie przegrał żadnej bitwy. Opracował nową taktykę wagenburgu, dzięki której wojska taborytów złożone głównie z chłopów i mieszczan wygrywały z katolickim rycerstwem. Dodatkowo dbał o dyscyplinę w armii, w 1423 roku wydał regulacje, które zawiera hymn bojowy Husytów. Nie poległ on w bitwie jak wielu słynnych rycerzy, lecz umarł w swoim zamku, stając się kolejną ofiarą plagi panoszącej się po Czechach. MCP KĄCIK LITERACKI Dzień dobry, witam w etnicznym kąciku czytelniczym (nazwa jeszcze w progresie). Dziś opowiem o książce, która mimo, że ma 39 lat, zrzesza coraz więcej fanów. Powieść o której mówię, to Silmarillion Johna Rolanda Reuela Tolkiena. Jest to najbardziej znana książka tego autora, zaraz przy Władcy Pierścieni i Hobbicie, ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Książka powstawała od 1916 roku i jest odzwierciedleniem uczuć Tolkiena, z okresu, kiedy był na I wojnie światowej. Uniwersum Tolkiena jest bardzo rozbudowane i stworzone głównie na legendach i mitach Wielkiej Brytanii. Książka z roku na rok się nie starzeje i nadal pozostaje Bestsellerem na całym świecie. Przejdźmy do fabuły. Jest ona oparta na Kilku częściach: Stworzeniu świata, Odzyskaniu Silmarów (o nich za chwilę), Upadku Numenoru i historii pierścieni władzy. Otóż: Pierwsza część opisuje, jak to Valarowie wysłannicy Eru Jedynego Iluvatara przybywają na Ardę (nasz odpowiednik Ziemii) i zaczynają ją kształtować. Po skończonej pracy jeden z nich zwany Melkor chce władać całą planetą, ale zostaje wygnany. Na długi czas panuje pokój. Valarowie mieszkają na kontynencie zwanym jako Aman. Podczas, gdy świat jest jeszcze młody i się rozwija, ze snu budzą się Dzieci Iluvatara zwane Pierworodnymi - Elfy. Duża część z nich dzięki pomocy Valarów wybiera się za morze, do krainy bogów zwanej Valinorem, jednak część zostaje. Kilkoro z nich zostanie splugawione przez Melkora, który przemienia ich w orków - istoty będące karykaturą elfów, pełne zła i przemocy. Elfy, które powędrowały za morze, podzieliły się na 3 plemiona. Jedno z nich zbliżyło się do Valara Aule, który tworzył substancje Ardy. Dzięki niemu nauczyło się kowalstwa. Wśród nich znajdował się Feanor, syn wodza Noldorów. Dzięki tylko sobie znanym technikom tworzy kryształy zwane Silmarami. Były to najpiękniejsze klejnoty jakie kiedykolwiek stworzono. Zawarto w nich esencję światła. Melkor zazdrosny o nie, włamał się do jego domu, zabił ojca elfa i uciekł do Śródziemia. Przepełniony gniewem Feanor wraz z synami poprzysięgli zemstę na Morgothcie, czyli jak go Feanor jako pierwszy nazwał Wielkim Nieprzyjacielu Świata. Wraz z większością plemienia Noldorów z blaskiem i gniewem w oczach elfy wyruszają do Śródziemia po zemstę tytułowe Silmare Reszta książki jest poświęcona przygodach elfów, które wyruszyły po ukradzioną zdobycz, krasnoludach i ludziach. Kilka rozdziałów z książki można znaleźć w księgarniach jako książki, np. Dzieci Hurina. W moich oczach książka przetrwała próbę czasu jest nadal ciekawa. Mocno ją polecam. Olek Gwiazdowski SPORT Za nami Euro 2016. Symbolem tegorocznych ME była przede wszystkim ostrożna, defensywna gra i mistrzowie z Portugalii, grający od fazy pucharowej właśnie w taki sposób. Według wyliczeń statystyków drużyna, która kończyła fazę grupową z trzema punktami i równym bilansem bramkowym, czyli w najbardziej ekstremalnym przypadku remisująca trzy razy po 0:0, miała nawet 87% szans na wyjście z grupy. Nieprzypadkowo średnia goli na mecz w tej fazie turnieju wyniosła ledwie 1,92. Dzięki trzem remisom z trzeciej pozycji Portugalia awansowała, choć ona w meczach z Islandią, Austrią i Węgrami starała się atakować. Dopiero z czasem bardziej się cofnęła i nastawiła na awans kosztem stylu. Na francuskich boiskach oglądaliśmy 108 goli w 51 meczach, co daje średnią 2,12 na każde spotkanie. Jak ocenić reprezentację Polski i Adama Nawałkę? Polacy stracili tylko dwa gole i nie przegrali żadnego meczu w 90 czy 120 minutach. – Wasza reprezentacja imponowała organizacją bez piłki, świetnie się broniła, choć wcale nie nastawiała się przede wszystkim defensywnie, prezentowała inny styl. Potrafiła neutralizować najgroźniejsze punkty rywali. – twierdzi analityk, który występy reprezentacji Adama Nawałki ocenia obiektywnym okiem. Oczywiście impreza nie odbyła się bez kontrowersji: *17 czerwca na Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, w ostatnich 5 minutach meczu Czechy – Chorwacja, mimo prowadzenia swojej drużyny 2:1, chorwaccy kibice wyrzucili na boisko kilka rac oraz pobili się między sobą. W efekcie meczzostał chwilowo przerwany. W wyniku wybuchu jednej z rac został ogłuszonysteward, lecz nic poważnego się nie stało. *20 czerwca, po 28. meczu Słowacja – Anglia angielscy kibice zdeptali i znieważyli flagę Polski. *21 czerwca w Marsylii, na Stade Vélodrome, podczas 29. meczu Ukraina – Polska ukraińscy kibice rozłożyli flagę Organizacji Ukraińskich Nacjonalistów (OUN) z wizerunkiem jej przywódcy Stepana Bandery *30 czerwca w Marsylii, na Stade Vélodrome, podczas pierwszego spotkania ćwierćfinałowego Polska – Portugalia polscy kibice odpalili race podczas śpiewania Mazurka Dąbrowskiego. Również portugalscy fani użyli rac. Kilka statystyk na koniec: *Król strzelców - Antoine Griezmann 6 goli *Najlepszy zawodnik (mvp) - Antoine Griezmann *Najlepszy asystent - Eden Hazard 4 asysty; Aaron Ramsey 4 asysty *Najlepszy młody zawodnik - Renato Sanches Zachęcam do podzielenia się swoimi przemyśleniami na temat euro w komentarzach. Również piszcie o sytuacjach, które zapadną wam w pamięci. Podsumowanie Euro w postaci kreskówki: https://www.youtube.com/user/MrJustCartoons/videos Mateusz Kłos Koszykówka NBA Trwa najgorętsze lato w najlepszej lidze świata w historii. Powodów jest wiele i w zasadzie jeden pociąga za sobą kolejne. Największy jednak wpływ na taki stan rzeczy ma wejście od przyszłego sezonu nowej umowy telewizyjnej, opiewającej na 24 miliardy dolarów. Liga zarobi z tego tytułu 2,6 miliarda rocznie (w poprzedniej umowie były to 930 miliony, prawie 3 razy mniej). Większe pieniądze dla Ligi to też większe pieniądze dla zawodników. Zatem wielu z nich podpisało w ubiegłych latach umowy, które skończyły się po sezonie 15-16. Aby teraz móc podpisać nowe kontrakty na dużo wyższe kwoty. Tak zrobił jeden z najlepszych koszykarzy w lidze, Kevin Durant. On zaś zdecydował się dołączyć do finalistów NBA, Golden State Warriors. Spowodowało to kolejne ważne wydarzenie. Warriors, po najlepszym sezonie regularnym w historii NBA, przegrali W finale z Cavaliers. De facto ta porażka pozwoliła im podpisać Duranta, a to wywołało burzę, ponieważ nagle Warriors nie było stać na utrzymanie kilku innych zawodników, więc musieli sięgać po graczy z innych drużyn, a ich byli zawodnicy wędrowali do niedawnych rywali. Inne zespoły również nie próżnują. Rekordowe kontrakty, zaskakujące zmiany drużyn... Dzieje się. Do tego karierę zakończyli Kobe Bryant (jeszcze w kwietniu, na koniec sezonu zasadniczego) oraz Tim Duncan (ogłosił to 11 lipca). Dwie legendy. Dwóch najlepszych graczy swojego pokolenia. Obecnie (12 lipca) szaleństwo wolnej agentury nieco wyhamowało. Ale i tak jeszcze wiele się może zmienić. Spójrzmy jeszcze na rozgrywaną obecnie Ligę Letnią, bo tam o angaż w NBA walczą dwaj reprezentanci Polski - Mateusz Ponitka i Tomasz Gielo. Jak na razie lepiej idzie temu pierwszemu, ale, niestety, lepiej nie oznacza dobrze. W pierwszym meczu Mateusz nie zagrał, w drugim zdobył 2 punkty i 10 zbiórek, w trzecim zagrał, ale punktów nie zdobył (głównie dlatego, że rzuty oddawali praktycznie tylko gracze pierwszej piątki, zaś zmiennicy, w tym Mateusz, byli niemal tylko statystami). Cóż, jeszcze kilka meczów zostało. Może uda się Mateuszowi i Tomkowi pokazać z dobrej strony i podpisać wymarzone kontrakty w najlepszej lidze świata. Trzymajmy kciuki. Skrót najważniejszych wydarzeń w NBA: *Kevin Durant dołączył do Golden State Warriors. *Derrick Rose przeniósł się do New York Knicks. *Dwyane Wade, po 13 sezonach i 3 Mistrzostwach w Miami, przeniósł się do Chicago Bulls *Dwight Howard dołączył do Atlanty Hawks. *Al Horford przeniósł się z Atlanty do Boston Celtics. *Mike Conley podpisał najwyższy kontrakt w historii NBA (153 miliony dolarów za 5 lat gry w Memphis Grizzlies) *Tim Duncan, zdaniem wielu najlepszy silny skrzydłowy w historii NBA, zakończył karierę. 5-krotny Mistrz NBA, 2-krotny MVP NBA, 3-krotny MVP Finałów, 15-krotny uczestnik Meczu Gwiazd, 15-krotnie wybrany do najlepszych piątek NBA oraz do piątek najlepszych obrońców, najwięcej zwycięstw z jedną drużyną, najwięcej minut w historii Playoffs... Można by długo wymieniać. #ThankYouTD *Trwa Liga Letnia w Las Vegas, w której rywalizują Mateusz Ponitka (w barwach Denver Nuggets) i Tomasz Gielo (Philadelphia 76ers). Mam nadzieję, że taki opis tego, co się ostatnio dzieje w NBA, się wam spodobał. W następnym wydaniu gazetki będzie skrót najważniejszych nowości z NBA oraz opowiem co nieco o sytuacji w polskiej koszykówce. Trzymajcie się! Kubala KĄCIK GAMERA Gra, która prezentowała najbardziej pesymistyczny scenariusz zamachu stanu w Turcji oraz gra, która określa człowieka mianem dobrego lub złego, walczącego o swoje lub osoby rabującej wszystko co popadnie, osoby z sumieniem lub osoby z zimną krwią. Przedstawiam wam produkcję, która na długo zapadła mi w pamięć, Chodzi tu oczywiście o: This War of Mine. This War of Mine nie jest zwykłą grą osadzoną w realiach wojny, w tym wypadku domowej, lecz ukazuje je z widoku najzwyczajniejszego cywila, który dzień w dzień musi radzić sobie w takiej rzeczywistości wojny. W tej grze nie będziesz biegać z "kałasznikovem" przez las i mordował przykładowych Niemców, lecz będziesz martwił się o swoich podopiecznych, którzy przed wojną nawet się nie znali. Potrzebne im będą najnormalniejsze rzeczy aby chociaż trochę przywrócić się do stanu przed wojną m.in. jedzenie i miejsce do spania. Dla nich wyjście z domu jest możliwe jedynie po zmroku, ponieważ w dzień na takie zbłąkane duszyczki czekają snajperzy, którzy bez skrupułów potrafią oddać strzał do każdego cywila. W dzień prześlizgnąć się do was mogą sąsiedzi, którzy będą prosić was o pomoc w różnych sprawach w zamian za różne przedmioty, również co jakiś czas będą przychodzić do was będą handlarze, którzy w zamian za jakiś przedmiot zaproponują jakąś cenę. Natomiast w nocy trzeba wyjść z domu aby przeżyć, przykładowo mając w "ekipie" trzy osoby, jedna z nich może iść szabrować pobliskie lokacje, druga pilnować własnego domu aby nie padł ofiarą innych złodziei oraz trzecia, która będzie mogła spokojnie iść spać i chociaż na chwilę oderwać się od szarej rzeczywistości. Podsumowując gra w pewnych momentach potrafi mocno złapać za sumienie np. w sytuacji gdy w nocy natkniemy się na dom, w którym mieszkało stare małżeństwo możemy zdecydować czy okraść ich i dać im umrzeć z głodu, czy zostawić ich w spokoju Oceniam produkcję na ocenę bardzo dobrą, ponieważ gra jest wyśmienita, tym bardziej, że została stworzona przez polskie studio 11 bit studios. Słoma PROGRAMOWANIE Witaj! Waść lubisz może takie produkcje znamienite jak Wii Fit, Tomodachi Collection, lub Super Smash Bros. Braw? Ja też nie. Za to pewnie często zagrywasz się w Europę Universalis IV, Mount & Blade'a, Wiedźmina 3 ''czy podobne produkcje. Miałeś/aś kiedyś pragnienie poznania tych dzieł głębiej, a dalej nauczenia się ich tworzenia? Być może, że waszmości w tym pomogę. Zacznijmy od tego, że uczestniczyć w produkcji gier wideo można niezależnie od tego, czy umiesz (lub będziesz umieć) programować, rysować, komponować ścieżki dźwiękowe, pisać scenariusze, albo projektować mapy. Ja na tworzeniu muzyki się nie znam, jestem raczej grafomanem, jeśli chodzi o dłuższe formy pisemne, więc postaram się przedstawić pozostałe aspekty tej branży. Specem wielkim nie jestem, ale posiadam już prawie pięcioletnie doświadczenie. A więc – musimy gdzieś pracować. Gdzie? Na komputerze, to po pierwsze. Jeśli chcemy robić gry, to potrzebny nam jeszcze silnik. Tenże poradnik prowadzić będę przy pomocy silnika Unity. Jest on bajecznie prosty w obsłudze, a przy tym, z odpowiednimi umiejętnościami, można stworzyć z nim wysokiej jakości produkcje. Oto link do pobrania tego potworka (wersja 5.3.4): https://unity3d.com/get-unity/download?thank-you=update&download_nid=30128&os=Win Nie bój się nic, troszkę to waży, ale trzeba czasem postawić odważniejszy krok, żeby osiągnąć coś wielkiego. Razem z Unity zainstalowany powinien zostać program Visual Studio, najpopularniejsze środowisko programistyczne na świecie, które jest obecne w każdym szanowanym studiu. Nasz kod będziemy pisać w języku JavaScript (marudy mówią na to UnityScipt, ale nikt ich nie słucha). Dlaczego? Z tego samego powodu, dla którego wybraliśmy Unity – chodzi o prostotę. Sam/a się przekonasz. Jeśli już wszystko stoi gotowe, masz otwarte okno startowe silnika, powinieneś/aś się zalogować, tudzież zarejestrować do systemu. Nie jest to obowiązkowe, ale udostępni Ci to wiele narzędzi i możliwości, m.in. dostęp do sklepu. Następnie utwórz nowy projekt, wybierz jego nazwę, kliknij w Asset packages i zaznacz pozycje – 2D, Cameras, Characters, Environment, ParticleSystems. Dalej klik w Create project, czekamy chwilę i gotowe! Możesz już robić co tylko chcesz. Ja jednak polecam nie popadać w zbyt duży entuzjazm i przejść przez te początki razem ze mną. Na Twoim miejscu stworzyłbym kilka folderów, żeby mieć porządek. Powinieneś/aś mieć przed oczami zakładkę Project, a w niej foldery Editor oraz Standard Assets. Kliknij prawym przyciskiem myszy w szare pole obok tych pozycji i wybierz Create oraz Folder. Nazwij go np. My Assets. W tym utworzonym katalogu czynność powtórz kilka razy, nazywając foldery, w kolejności, którą uznasz za słuszną – Sceny, Skrypty, Grafika, Animacje, Modele. Na razie tyle. W tej części poradnika nie chcę poruszać jeszcze programowania, tym zajmiemy się następnym razem. Teraz pragnę, żebyś poznał/a bliżej sam sinik. Widzisz zapewne zakładki Scene oraz Game. W pierwszej, na razie, układać możesz obiekty, które potem zobaczysz w tej drugiej. Spójrz wyżej. Masz tam pasek, w nim takie zacne menusy jak File, Edit itd., skieruj wzrok na GameObject. Tam przez 3D Object wybierz Terrain. Coś się pojawiło. To teren, możesz, po kliknięciu w niego, go pokolorować, dodać drzewa, trawę, zmienić jego kształt, wszystko w zakładce Inspector. Wróćmy teraz do zakładki Project. Znajdź w niej wyszukiwarkę i wpisz w niej, po prostu, fps. Zobaczysz najpewniej trzy obiekty. Przeciągnij ten z nazwą FPSController na wcześniej stworzony teren i kolorowymi strzałkami wokół wklejonego obiektu przesuń go tak, żeby twardo mógł stać na gruncie po włączeniu gry. Teraz uruchom to coś skrótem klawiszowym Control+P. Voilà! Możesz chodzić po czymś, co sam stworzyłeś/aś. Pobaw się teraz silnikiem, twórz, usuwaj, kombinuj, eksperymentuj, a w następnej części poradnika zaczniemy już robić coś poważniejszego. '''Filip' Niedźwiedź Niemiecki Odcinek I: Kobieta zwana Basią. Kolejny normalny dzień w moim biurze. Jak zwykle zajadałem moje ulubione herbatniki bez czekolady próbując sobie przypomnieć czemu zostawiła mnie ta śliczna tancereczka z Paryża osiem lat temu. Wtedy zadzwonił telefon. Odebrałem go i w słuchawce rozległ się głos mojego sekretarza Karola. Nie byłem zdziwiony. Nie dlatego, że spodziewałem się tego połączenia, po prostu nie założyli jeszcze kabli w biurze i nikt inny nie mógł się dodzwonić. Karol odezwał się do mnie tym swoim ociężałym głosem. Pamiętam, że chłop wiele przeżył. Śmierć ojca odcisnęła na nim swoje piętno. Pamiętam jeszcze, kiedy szukał podwózki pod Calrady. Chciał nowego lepszego życia, a ja mogłem mu je zapewnić. Odezwał się do mnie słowami, których nie słyszałem od bardzo, bardzo dawna: - Proszę Pana, mamy klienta. A właściwie klientkę. Stoi pod drzwiami i czeka na wejście Nieco się zaniepokoiłem. Ostatnio, kiedy moje biuro gościło kobietę skończyłem z podbitym okiem i potłuczonym oknie w gabinecie. Dotychczas zatkaliśmy je gazetami. Tym razem miało się jednak okazać zgoła inaczej. Nie czekając na moją reakcję kobieta wparowała do mojego miejsca pracy. W jej oczach widziałem dziwne pomieszanie wściekłości i strachu. Schodząc jednak niżej byłem w stanie dostrzec rzeczy niegodne wspominania podczas tak poważnej sprawy jak ta. Nazywała się Basia. Dziwna sprawa, stykałem się z wieloma Basiami w moim jakże wybujałym życiu, ale ta jedna przykuła moją uwagę (i to nie tylko swoimi, ekhem... ale zbaczam z tematu). Była stanowcza w tych krótkich zdaniach, które skierowała w moim kierunku. Przytoczenie ich uniemożliwiłoby mi jednak skierowanie tych słów do młodszej widowni, pozwolę sobie więc skrócić jej wypowiedź: Szukała kogoś, ale nie kogoś zwykłego, szarego człowieka, jacy giną w tym mieście tysiącami każdego roku i nikt ich tak naprawdę nie szuka, ale kogoś, kto miał znaczenie dla jej życia, życia jej bliskich, możliwe, że nawet życia wielu ludzi na całym świecie, ale co najważniejsze dla mnie Nazwała go "A". Urodzony w małej, austriackiej wiosce. W dzieciństwie nieomal wpadł do rzeki i nabawił się strachu przed wodą. Miał wyjątkowy talent malarski i rysowniczy. Pokazała mi jego szkice, ale ja już je bardzo dobrze znałem. Poznałem je lepiej niż szkoła, która je odrzuciła. Kilka lat temu trafił do więzienia w Niemczech, skąd wyszedł po kilku miesiącach z pomysłem na nowy świat zawartym w książce. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że może być niebezpieczny. Minęło kilka lat i nagle odwiedzając to konkretne miasto zaginął. I to mi przypadła psia robota, aby go odnaleźć. Basia próbowała mnie uwieść, widziałem to tak dobrze, jak widziałem herbatniki na moim biurku. Wreszcie odezwała się do mnie czymś, co poruszyło moją strunę, której poruszenie zmienia mnie nie do poznania. - Proszę, przecież jest Pan najlepszym niedźwiedzim detektywem w tym mieście. Zawsze chwytało. Będąc na co dzień twardym człowiekiem z sercem z kamienia i kamienną twarzą po usłyszeniu tego jednego zdania zmieniałem się w potulnego pluszaka nazwanego po pewnym prezydencie, którym skrycie zawsze byłem (pluszakiem, nie prezydentem). - Nie dam się prosić długo przez tak piękną kobietę jak Pani. Czy wie Pani cokolwiek o ostatnim znanym miejscu pobytu naszego celu? Nie odpowiedziała. Skinęła tylko głową wskazując na zegarek tłumacząc mi, ze się śpieszy. Gdy wyszła pokręciłem głową i wróciłem do herbatników. W mojej ręce zamiast zbożowej pyszności znajdowała się kartka z napisem "HOTEL" napisanym bardzo starannie dużymi literami. Teraz wiedziałem już gdzie udam się wieczorem Adam Matysiak Humor wg. Fisa Przez grupę przeminęło wiele żartów więc postanowiłem wybrać, moim zdaniem, 10 najlepszych dowcipów. Najprawdopodobniej w każdym wydaniu humoru będzie ich po 10, chyba że zajdą jakieś zmiany. :) *Dlaczego Hitler się zastrzelił? Bo dostał rachunek za gaz. *Czym się różni opona od murzyna? Jak założysz na oponę łańcuch to nie zaczyna rapować. *Dlaczego Harry Potter to fikcja? Bo rudy miał aż dwóch przyjaciół. *Najszybszy sposób transportu Żydów? Gazociąg. *Dlaczego wampiry lubią żydowską krew? Bo jest gazowana. *Co dzieli małpę od człowieka? Morze Śródziemne. *Czemu murzyni jedzą białą czekoladę? Bo nie chcą sobie pogryźć palców. *Komendant obozu koncentracyjnego rozkazał wybudować dla Żydów jacuzzi z kwasem siarkowym. Zadowoleni Żydzi mówią do komendanta: Och, Hans, rozpuszczasz nas! *Jaka jest jedyna niejadalna część warzywa? Respirator. *Dlaczego Pazdan nie ma znajomych na Facebooku? Bo wszystkich zablokował. Fisu Kategoria:Etniczna Gazetka